


Him & I (teaser)

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Cocaine, Coke, Drugs, Guns, M/M, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich, backseat fuck, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, bumps of cocaine, car fuck, gummies (cocaine), him & i, line of cocaine, robbing a store, snorting cocaine off of body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: A teaser for a new story I’m writing.





	Him & I (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell you guys what I mean by teaser in the end
> 
> Song for One Shot: Him & I by G-Eazy ft. Halsey
> 
> https://youtu.be/t8U-l4PbdNw

I bite my lip as I clench and unclench my fists. I was staring into a pair of ocean blue eyes that promised me my freedom. That is, until I prove myself worthy of the services of this man who owns these eyes, Mickey Milkovich. Mickey is currently pouring a small amount of nose candy onto the back of his hand and brings his hand near my face. I use my knuckle to close my left nostril and snort the white powder with my right. My nostril started feeling numb. Mickey had covered his finger in cocaine to swipe it under my upper lip and rub it into my gums. My mouth was now feeling the numbing sensation as well. 

"You ready?" Mickey asks me as he gets his bump ready.  
I nod, "Mhm.."  
We were parked in front of a Walgreens and saw the security guard left the premises a few minutes ago. The two of us get our black bandanas to cover our mouths and pulled our black hoods over our heads. Mickey gave me a pair of sunglasses and put on his own before he also handed me a gun.  
"Let's rob this bitch."  
Mickey and I got out of the car with our guns inside our jackets while I held the sack we would have the cashiers stuff the money in. Once we walked inside of the pharmacy store, Mickey pulled out his gun,  
"Everybody drop to the fuckin' ground! This gun is loaded, so don't even try callin' the cops!"  
People were freaking out slightly, but they were also cooperating. I go over to the cashiers and toss the bag on the counter with my gun aiming at them,  
"Give us all of your money!" I command and watch as the young girl behind the cash register nods unhesitantly and opens the drawer. She was beginning to cry and my high was kicking in. I would've felt slight sympathy, but, in this state of mind, all I wanted was to make Mickey happy so that he could make me happy in return.  
Mickey was soon by my side with his gun pointing in the direction of all of the customers behind us. While I was up here making the girl stuff the money into the bag, I guess he went around the whole store and made everyone get to where we could see them.  
"Will you hurry the fuck up?" Mickey yelled over his shoulder towards the girl who was shakily putting the green bills into the bag.  
"Y-Y-Yes... I'm sorry...."  
I saw that she was moving faster and was soon done with handing the cash over.  
"Is that all?" I ask her. She let out a sob and nodded.  
Mick turns back around and wields his gun at the huddled masses of obedient citizens, "Alright listen up, if you call the cops in less than five minutes, we'll fuckin' come for you! Babe, let's go." He said as he tugged my sleeve.  
I bit my lip as he called me babe but realised it was to keep us anonymous. I nod and grab the bag of money before following him out of the store. We ran to our car and drove off from the back entrance of the parking lot.

Mickey and I had just totalled the car and were now walking to meet one of his connections to get a new car.  
"So, what now?" I ask him as we walked. I look down at him to see that he was smirking.  
"We're gonna get this car, get coked up, and you and I gonna try something new, sound good?"  
I shrug, "Sounds good." All I really cared about at the moment was getting my high back since it's starting to fade. I also wanted to know if he was going to take me in or not and let me run away with him. The whole time I was fantasising about my life if Mickey were to bring me with him, I didn't notice we had received the new car and the fact that I had gotten in with the two duffel bags I was carrying.  
I soon felt hands on my face that pulled me to my left before a pair of rough lips came to meet mine. Mickey was horny I'm guessing. I give him what he wants by kissing back and add in a small moan into his mouth to excite him even more and maybe even increase my chances of having this guy give me everything I want. I go over the centre counsel to go sit on his lap and start grinding on his slight erection. He moans slightly as his hands travel down my body and stop at my ass. I smirk in the kiss because I got him exactly where I want him. He pulled away slightly,  
"Backseat. Now." Mickey ordered as he looked up into my eyes. I bite my lip and climb to the back. I watch as he gets the duffel bag that held our drugs. I was getting excited,  
"What're we gonna do, baby?" I grin as he pulls out one of our eight balls. Mick joined me in the back,  
"I told ya, coke." He chuckled a bit before bringing me closer to kiss me again. This time I actually moaned without meaning to. Sure, I'm kinda using this guy for my personal gain, but he was actually quite attractive, not gonna lie. Mick had me lay down on the seats and straddled himself on my hips. He soon pulls away from the kiss and opens up the eight ball. I sit up slightly, but he gently pushes me back down. I was confused. He gives me a quick gummy before proceeding to make a line down the middle of my abs. My eyes widen a bit as I watch him snort the cocaine off my body. This actually turned me on, seeing the white substance disappear from my abdomen. Mickey finally allowed me to sit up and I quickly make myself a bump of coke. I start undressing and Mick follows my actions. I smirk and have him bend over, but he didn't bend over..? Did he want more foreplay or...?  
"We tryin' something new." He was the one wearing the smirk now.  
I raise an eyebrow, "What're we trying?" I felt the high starting to kick in.  
"Hands and knees." Was all he said.  
I look at him weirdly. He was going to be a top? We've fucked two times and he was the bottom both times.  
"What?" Mickey cocked an eyebrow.  
I kiss him softly, since I didn't really know what to say, before I get on all fours on these narrow seats. If he was any other guy I would sell my body to, I would refuse to be a bottom. Though, he is the judge who will decide if I deserve to be with him instead of my family, so he was an exception. My breathing hitched as I felt a lube covered finger trace my entrance. That same finger went into my ass and began to thrust in and out until I was prepared enough for two fingers. This feeling felt very weird to me considering the fact that this is actually my first time getting fucked in the ass. I whimper slightly as I felt his fingers separate to stretch me open. After Mickey finished scissoring me, I gasped as he carefully pushed his dick inside of me. He may have an average sized dick, but his girth was more than what I was expecting. I heard Mickey grunt softly as he did another thrust. My lower lip was clenched between my teeth as I felt my body get lunged forward. Being a bottom actually felt good. The feeling of his warm cock going in and out of my entrance, which felt tight around him, was quite sensational. My high made this experience more heightened with my senses. The smell of our sweat and bodies mixing in with this new car scent along with the sound of our pants and moans echoing in my mind was causing my orgasm to creep up slowly. I felt sweat dripping down the back of my neck,  
"Fuck.. Go harder, Mick!" I moan out. He was hitting this part of me that felt amazing. I think it was my prostate. Whatever this spot was, it was driving me crazy for more. Mickey was digging his nails into my hips as he quickened his pace and kept on hitting the area that made me weaker by the second.  
"I-I'm gonna-!" I was getting out of breath and my heart was beating insanely fast. I gripped the leather seat beneath me which made a low squeaky sound. I felt my abdomen churn before I come on the seats beneath me. A groan escaped my lips as I let my head hang low. My eyes were closed as my chest rose and fell at a quick pace. I didn't notice that Mickey had pulled out and was now sitting on the seat next to me. I sit next to him as well, wincing from the immediate soreness. He took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers before bringing my hand up to kiss it.  
"We should do this more often, firecrotch.." He bit his lip and looked up at me. Something about this slight intimacy made me feel... Drawn to him in this moment... This intimacy wasn't artificial like it was with my regular customers, it was... Real..?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this teaser!! The reason why this is a teaser is because... This is going to be an actual story!! I'm hoping to be posting this story soon!! This part will actually be a chapter!! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
